


Man On Fire (Sub!Roger Taylor x reader)

by cherries_n_rocknroll



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Bathtub, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominant Reader, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Job, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Permission to Cum, Restraints, Roger Taylor gets ruined, Sub Roger Taylor (Queen), Vaginal Fingering, by, for reader afterwards, in a, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherries_n_rocknroll/pseuds/cherries_n_rocknroll
Summary: After you discus some things you wanna try next, Roger ends up mentioning ruined orgasms and he seems to like the idea more than he wants to admit. So one night you get everything ready and decide to give it a try. (essentially just tying Roger up and jerking him off till he’s in tears uwu)
Relationships: Roger Taylor (Queen)/Reader, Roger Taylor (Queen)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Man On Fire (Sub!Roger Taylor x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in the same universe as Tease Me, Please Me. So you could read that first if enjoy the whole soft but dominant reader and sub roger thing and haven't read it yet. It gives a little more depth to the kind of relationship they have, but it's not required.

“Hey babe, I’m ready for you,” you said as you peeked your head through the door opening of the living room, making Roger look up from his book and give you a surprised expression.  
“For what?” He frowned but then his eyebrows raised as you walked towards him in your lacy nightgown and swiftly grabbed the book from his hand so you could settle down on his lap.  
“For that thing we discussed a few days ago, remember?”  
He frowned again before his cheeks slowly turned a darker shade of pink and his eyes went big, telling you that he knew exactly what you were referring to.  
You cupped his cheek before leaning in to whisper in his ear. “You ready for it Rogie?” He gasped softly and nodded hesitantly.  
You pulled back to look at him with a smile on your face and traced a finger over the underside of his jaw. “Yeah? You sure you will be able to handle it, baby?”  
“Yes, of course I can handle it.” He replied more confidently.  
“Alright then pretty boy. Do you want to come upstairs with me? I already got everything ready for you.” You traced your fingers down his neck and to his exposed chest. “The chair, ropes, and maybe some other fun stuff. Maybe a little vibrator to tease your cute dick with.” You giggled innocently.  
Roger’s gaze was fixed on you, and after a moment of silence, he nodded again. “Take me upstairs.”  
So you did and after some hasty kisses and excited giggles you eventually ended up in the room you’d prepared. The study room this time.  
A chair was standing in the middle of it, surrounded by a desk, a small leather couch, and some shelves filled with all sorts of books. And next to the chair stood a black box. The black box that was all too familiar for Roger.  
You held Roger’s hand as he looked at the chair and the ropes pooling on the floor. You faced him more. “Are you sure you’re ready babe? If you’re not into it after all you can still tell me. You know that right?”  
Roger nodded while chewing on his thumb. “No I want to, I want you to tie me up and just... do whatever you want with me. It sounds exciting. I can handle it.” He said, his heartbeat already setting a quicker pace. “And I know you won’t go too far anyway.” He smiled.  
You smiled back at him and tried to pull him down a little so you could kiss him and whisper a quick I love against his lips.  
“Alright then.” You began when you pulled away. And Roger swore he could almost see the switch flip in you as your smile turned devilish. “Strip for me. Everything. I want my pretty boy completely naked.”  
He just stared at you for a moment with his lips parted, feeling a little vulnerable all of a sudden. “Come one. What are you waiting for?” You said as you continued to smile before you gave him a stern look. “I said, strip!”  
That shook him right awake and in no time he was unbuttoning his shirt and let it fall onto the ground. His pants and all his little accessories followed soon till he was only in his underwear, his eyes big with excitement.  
“Those too Roger.”  
He frowned a little before wiggling off his briefs and wrapping his arms around himself, feeling a little exposed now.  
You carefully looked him up and down as you got closer to trace your fingers over his arm and then walked around him. You let your delicate hand move over the skin of his back and down to rest on the curve of his butt before you pulled away and planted a sharp smack on his cheeks, making him squeal and jump a little.  
“Oh sorry did that hurt Rog?”  
“No.”  
“Hmm, well maybe that didn’t hurt, but you will be crying when I’m done with you.”  
You got even closer to press yourself against his back and stood more on your toes so you could whisper in his ear. “And your dick will be throbbing and twitching. But you’ll love it.” You said slowly, pronouncing every word carefully as your hand rested on his bum. “I know you will because you’re my little slut aren’t you Princess?”  
He bit his lips together before murmuring a timid little ‘yes’.  
“Good.” You walked around him again and you booped his nose with a smile on your face, making a look of confusing wash over Roger’s pretty features.  
You giggled softly and brought a hand up to ruffle his hair. “I love you so much, you’re so cute. Now sit down on the chair for me baby. Can you do that?”  
Roger nodded and got on the chair, hissing at the cold wood pressing against his warm skin.  
You’d already discussed all this quite thoroughly. Edging was always a big yes, same went for overstimulation every now and then and Roger had also casually mentioned ruined orgasms with slightly red cheeks. It was something he came across when he was looking in a magazine you’d bought together in which they talked about various kinks and BDSM related things and it hadn’t left his mind ever since. It scared him a little, but it sounded really exciting at the same time. And he always enjoyed you tying him up in some way. It made him feel small and delicate, but it also made him feel taken care of in a way. He knew he was safe with you, so he could just completely let go of all his thoughts and worries and enjoy whatever you gave him. You were at a point in your relationship where you both knew that at the end of the day you were in safe hands. You knew that even after a heavy scene there would be lots of kisses and cuddles, soft I love you’s and anything else necessary to make you both feel at ease again. So when Roger finally sat down, you were both mainly very excited for what was to come.  
You started to tie him up, careful not to make it too tight, and to check up with Roger to confirm. He nodded and you smiled at him before placing a kiss just beside his lips.  
“You still know our safeword right?”  
Roger gave you a small nod. “Peach.”  
“Good boy.” You said as you cupped his cheek. “Now I think I might give you a pretty cockring to wear. What do you think?” You said as you squatted down to open the black box and started searching through it.  
Roger’s eyes went big. “I- I dunno. Maybe.”  
“It does always keep you nice and hard for me doesn’t it baby?” You grinned cheekily as you pulled out a simple black one. “There we go. A ring for my pretty cock slave.” You giggled before you carefully rolled it onto his length and past his balls, causing roger to make some soft noises. “Does it feel ok? Not too tight?”  
Roger nodded in response. “All good.”  
“Perfect.” You smiled before you sat yourself down on his lap, straddling his thighs. “Now this is how it’s gonna go.” You said as you took hold of his chin while your other hand began to slide down over his chest. “I’m gonna touch you. And you’re not allowed to cum unless I tell you so. Understand?”  
Roger nodded quickly while he looked at you with big doe eyes, feeling your hand travel further down, closer and closer to his cock. When you reached him you softly traced your fingers over the delicate skin and it made Roger shiver with anticipation.  
“And if you disobey me…” You said as you used the hand on his chin too brush your thumb over his lips. “there will be consequences” You tapped your finger on the soft pink. “but if you’re good I might let you fall asleep on my titties again tonight. How does that sound?”  
Roger gave you a timid smile. “Good.” He mumbled.  
“Yeah?”  
“Mhm.”  
“Well, you better be good then huh?”  
He nodded again and when he felt your hand wrap around him he couldn’t help the tiniest little gasp from escaping his mouth. Slowly you started to move your hand up and down as his eyes fluttered shut.  
“You look so pretty like this Rogie.”  
He made a little humming noise in response and bit his lip as you moved your thumb over the head of his cock. His hips wiggled a little in the chair and you grinned smugly. “Always so squirmy for me aren’t you, my little slut?”  
You kept moving your hand up and down, slowly feeling him grow hard in your hand. You leaned forward to give him a soft kiss and his lips parted against yours as you stroked him a little faster and squeezed gently. It made his breath catch in his chest.  
“Does it feel good baby?” You whispered as you stared at his already blissed out face.  
All you got from him was a stuttery moan and his face scrunching up for a moment as your thumb moved over hist tip again. But before he knew it your hand was gone, making his eyes shoot open.  
“I asked you a question baby.” You said in a stern tone.  
“S-sorry.” He frowned. “Please- please continue?”  
You thought about it for a second and then nodded. “But don’t let it happen again.” You moved your hand back to his cock and started jerking him again, faster than before and it made him moan softly. His eyes closed as you kept going at a steady pace. It slowly drove him closer and closer to that blissful state that he couldn’t get enough of.  
As you continued, your pace got quicker and your grip got tighter. It made rogers moans pick up in pitch as he felt himself getting closer to the edge. To the line he wasn’t allowed to cross yet.  
He started to squirm more and his hips tried to jerk up into your hand. It only made you chuckle softly. “Are you getting close Rogie?”  
“Y-yeah. F-feels so go-od.”  
“I bet it does.” You went faster again and it made him moan louder. “You sound so pretty when I touch your dick Rogie. You’re such a cute little slut for me, but you know you can’t cum right? Not unless I tell you to.”  
“But-“  
You shushed him with a finger against his lips. “No buts, You’re gonna be good for me. And if you’re not—“ you leaned in towards his ear. “—I’ll make your pretty dick hurt.”  
Roger's breath hitched in his throat, half because of your words and half because you were gently squeezing his tip. You looked down as a bit of precum started to leak out. “Look at yourself Rogie. You’re so close huh? Just a little more and you’re cumming all over yourself and my hand.”  
He whined as you started jerking him even faster. He threw his head back and bit his lip as he tried hard to hold it.  
“Just a little more and it’s over, but you’re not allowed to unless I give your permission baby. You know that.”  
He whimpered as his hips involuntarily jerked towards your hand.  
“You’re not allowed to cum.” You whispered in his ear as you started to jerk his cock as quickly as you could. Then his hips started to stutter even more and his breath hitched in his throat before he let out his loudest moan yet. But just when he was waiting for the waves of pleasure to rush through him, your hand was gone and all he could do was moan and whimper pathetically as his cum oozed out. And as if that wasn’t enough you proceeded to give his dick a few slaps while calling him a ‘bad boy!’, making him cry out and struggle against the ropes.  
As he came down you cupped his cheek and swiped your thumb over his lip. “Aw ‘m sorry baby, but I didn’t give you permission did I?”  
He whimpered and pushed out his lips.  
“Oh don’t pout.” You said before you gave his cheek a gentle slap. “This isn’t the worst part yet.” You laughed devilishly as you grabbed his chin while looking at his big blue eyes. “You remember you brought this up right? You wanted this.”  
Your hand moved back to rogers cock and you started jerking him again, slowly spreading his own cum over his length, making his toes curl.  
“It’s a little sensitive now huh?”  
Roger just bit his lips together again to stop himself from making any more noise. He was already feeling so fucked out, but he knew you were far from done. It made him squirm and his cheeks flush red with excitement.  
You could almost feel his dick throbbing in your hand as you continued to move up and down, up and down. Slow and determined to bring him to another orgasm. Roger kept biting his lip in an attempt to stay somewhat silent but it didn’t work. Moan after moan left his mouth as he slowly felt himself slipping further away into a place of pleasure and pain. When you started going faster again he wailed and you had to clamp down on his legs to stop them from wiggling all over the place.  
When you pulled the same trick again as he tipped over the edge for the second time, he screamed out of frustration and his body spasmed as another load of cum dribbled out of his slit while you just sat there and watched him struggle.  
You patiently waited with a devilish smile till he was all done before you wrapped your hand around him once again and started jerking him at a ruthless pace. It made Roger’s hips buck away from the torture that was your hand. He almost sobbed while begging you to not ruin it again, to please let him cum properly if you were gonna continue this. He was a mess, lips pink and swollen at this point from all the biting. For a moment you slowed down just a little to kiss him as you cupped his cheek.  
“You’re doing so good Rogie. So good.” You whispered. “Maybe I’ll let you fall asleep on these after all.” You moved your hand away from his cheek to squeeze one of your tits over your silk dress. It made Rogers's eyes widen before they rolled back as he fell over the edge again and you pulled away as soon as you noticed.  
“Please!” Roger screamed as he shuddered through his high while a tear rolled down his flushed cheek. His entire body clenched up before he relaxed again as the feeling subsided. When he’d gathered enough energy again he whispered a feeble ‘please’ as he looked at you with half-lidded eyes.  
“Please what baby?” You cooed as your hand traveled down a bit to softly cup his balls.  
“P-please, let me cum.”  
“But I’m already making you cum Rogie.”  
“I- I know, but… please don’t pull away again.” He said as he gave you a pleading face, causing you to frown a little at how fragile he looked. He was just so pretty and you felt torn between just giving him what he wanted or continue ruining his orgasms till he physically couldn’t give you any more. But he looked so cute like he always did, all fucked out and whimpering softly as he tried to calm himself down.  
You shuffled forward on his lap and gave him a few kisses as your clean hand combed through his hair. Your other hand kept massaging is balls oh so softly.  
“Maybe I’ll let you cum properly baby. Just maybe. Because you look so cute.”  
You smiled as Roger nodded weakly at your statement before he let his head fall forward against your chest.  
His breath got more labored as you squeezed his balls a bit before bringing your other hand back down so you could jerk him off again. Roger whimpered and moaned as your hand suddenly picked up in speed, making his hips jerk up into your hand. Your tits bounced as your hand quickly moved up and down and it nearly made Roger go cross-eyed at the sight. It was all so much, all so intense that he felt like he wasn’t fully there anymore. His mind was somewhere between a dream state and reality as you kept going and going.  
He felt the pleasure building again and his eyes closed. Roger moaned deliberately and there it was again, that blissful sensation. Only this time your hand just kept going and going as ropes of cum spurted out while the pleasure overtook him.  
He felt so high, but then the pleasure slowly started to fade away again. Only your hand was still there, moving fast and precise till you were sure he was completely empty. It made his hips involuntarily jerk up into your hand as he yelped from the extremely sensitive.  
And then your hand was finally gone. You quickly loosened the rope before you wrapped your arms around him, softly stroking the back of his head. “Shhh, baby it’s okay, it’s over now.” You whispered as you let him rest his head in the crook of your neck. “You’re safe.” You slowly felt him relax and wrap his arms around your waist. “You did so well baby. So well. I’m so proud of you.”  
You just held him close like that as he calmed down, his breath slowly coming back to normal. You continued to stroke his hair and you gave him a few soft kisses.  
“That was so intense,” Roger mumbled softly into your neck as his arms tightened slightly around you.  
“I know.”  
You gave him a few more gentle kisses and then you brought your hand to his chin to lift it.  
“You wanna take a bath?”  
Roger nibbled on his lip for a moment and nodded. “Will you come with me?”  
“If you want me to.”  
“Please.”  
“Alright, but first—“ You said as you stepped off his lap and nudged his legs apart. You began to wiggle the cockring off, careful not to give him any more pain. He still made some little sounds as you slid it up his now softening length and accidentally brushed against the tip. “There we go. You’re all free now.”  
Then you made your way towards the bathroom and started to fill the tub as Roger sat himself down on the toilet. He watched you as you added some soap that smelled a bit like a mix between a forest and a lavender field. It was his favorite.  
Then you walked towards him and he briefly looked up at you before wrapping his arms around you. He pressed his face against your stomach. “You’re so mean sometimes, but I love you.” He mumbled and you couldn’t stop a smile from lighting up your face. “I love you too baby.” You said as you softly stroked your hand trough his hair. “And I’m only mean to you because I know you like it.”  
Roger blushed a little at that and whined softly. “Maybe.” He giggled.  
“And I love all the little noises you always make. They’re so cute.”  
“Nooo.” He giggled and blushed more as he pressed his face further into your stomach.  
“Oh they are baby, they’re the best part.”  
You just smiled contently as you kept stroking his hair and quickly peeked at the status of the tub.  
“Maybe I should take this off now huh?” You pointed at your silky dress and Roger suddenly looked up at you.  
“Please I love seeing you naked.” He beamed, eyes sparkling from excitement.  
“Alright Rogie.”  
You peeled yourself away from him before you slowly started to lift the hem a bit. Inch by inch you moved it further up and Roger watched you in awe as you revealed more of yourself till you could slide it off completely and you let it fall onto the ground.  
“I have the most beautiful girlfriend.” He gasped.  
You grinned wide before you walked closer and reached for his hand to pull him up. “C’mon let’s get you cleaned up.”  
You sat him down in front of you and began to wash his hair, slowly working the shampoo into the strands of hair. Roger hummed softly and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the little head massage.  
“Did you enjoy tonight Rog?”  
He just smiled proudly and moved his hands through the bubbled. “Absolutely. It was lovely.”  
“Yeah? Not too much?” You frowned a little because you felt kinda bad now. And as if Roger sensed it, he turned his head around and cupped your cheek. “It was super hot.” He leaned in more. “You… are super hot.”  
Now it was your turn to blush as he leaned in to kiss you. “You made me so hard.” He mumbled against your lips  
You giggled and bit your lip. “Yeah, you were very hard. I didn’t expect that.”  
Roger turned away again and sighed when you grabbed the detachable shower head to rinse the shampoo out of his hair. After he was all clean he suddenly turned around, causing some water to splash over the edge and he almost crushed you as he wrapped his arms around you.  
“I love you.” He mumbled as he rested his chin on your shoulder. Then he looked at you with big eyes and brought his hand up to cup your cheek and you felt your heart melt a little.  
“Roger kiss me.”  
That was all it took for him to pull you into the most amazing kiss. It was firm and determined but also soft as rogers lips moved in sync with yours. You hummed quietly at the taste of him and pulled Roger closer.  
After you were both a little flushed and you giggled as you stared into each other's eyes.  
“You’re so beautiful,” Roger whispered first. “Still can’t believe you’re my girl.”  
You giggled and gave him a timid smile. “Says you, the coolest drummer I know.”  
Then Roger gave you another kiss and helped you clean up too. He even gave you a little back massage and made you lay against his chest. Not that you minded.  
“I feel a little sorry now, I’ve gotten so many orgasms, but you haven’t even cum once.” He said softly as you had your eyes closed while you enjoyed his embrace.  
“What are you suggesting?”  
Roger smiled cheekily as he slowly moved his hand down over your stomach and to your mound. “Figured maybe I could rub one out for my girl.”  
“‘M not gonna complain about that.” You whispered dreamily.  
Then his fingers found your clit and you felt yourself relax more against him as he rubbed gentle circles. You let out a soft moan and tried to grip onto Roger’s legs for support as he kept rubbing, slow and gentle, yet still powerful in a way.  
“You like this?”  
You nodded weakly and moaned in response.  
“I’ll take that as a yes.”  
He kept going like that as he kissed your neck and whispered some naughty things in your ear every other moment until you were shaking through your orgasm. Roger removed his fingers and gently squeezed your thigh. “You sound so adorable when I finger you.” He whispered in your ear before he kissed your neck.  
“Thanks, it’s because your fingers make me feel quite nice.”  
“Quite huh?”  
“I do love them, but I love… other parts of you even more.” You grinned cheekily.  
When you were done in the bath you helped each other get ready for bed. You both felt tired now and you giggled a little as you dragged yourself towards the bedroom and crawled under the covers. You faced each other and smiled contently as you pressed your forehead against roger’s. “You still want to lay on my chest? I think you deserve it.”  
He didn't even answer he just nudged you to lay on your back and cuddled up against you, resting his head on your chest as his hand stroked over the space between your breasts. “Good night my love,” Roger whispered as he pressed a kiss onto your skin.  
“Good night baby.” You replied as you softly stroked your fingers through his hair. And before you knew it you were both drifting off to sleep.


End file.
